ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A New Alphatrix, Part 2
A New Alphatrix, Part 2 is Episode 2 of Sif 100. Plot Unknown: Now the power is coming to me the alpha is here Mayson: Sir there might be a small problem Unknown: How small Mayson: Sif has the alphatrix and he's wearing it Unknown: Seriously i knew he was gonna wear it DO YOU THINK IM STUPID Mayson: No sir Mayson Narrator: Actually i do think he is stupid Unknown Narrator: Hey i heard that Meanwhile Sif: Bradly i got something its a secret can u keep a secret Bradly: Yes Sif: I have this strange device looks like a watch it has 100 alien's in it and... Bradly: Whoa whoa whoa 100 aliens strange device your talking crazy Sif: Don't believe me (Slaps alphatrix) Lodestar: LODESTAR!!! Lodestar: Now you believe me Bradly: Oh my god turn into another monster Lodestar: Its alien's but okay (Slaps alphatrix) Four arms: FOUR ARMS!!! Four arms: Anymore aliens Bradly: Do you have a plant type alien Four arms: Your asking to much Bradly: Please please please Four arms: Fine Bradly: Yay (slaps alphatrix) Swampfire: SWAMPFIRE!!! Meanwhile Mayson: So i found a way to find the alpha but its gonna need life energy Unknown: Take mine Mayson: But sir you'll die Unknown: I DONT CARE I HAVE EXTRA LIVES Mayson: But sir you'll die Unknown DO IT Mayson: Here goes nothing Meanwhile... Criminal's escaping from jail Sif: You guys chose the wrong guy to mess with Slaps alphatrix Chamalien: CHAMALIEN!!! Chamalien: Hey guys go back to jail or i'l force you to Robber 1: No what r u gonna do about it Chamalien: Looks like i'l force you guys Chamalien puches all the crooks Robber 2: Please no Slaps alphatrix Eatle: EATLE!!! Eatle: Now do i do it Robber 3: Ive got a gun Eatle: Well it wont work Robber 3: oh Eatle punches every robber One hour later Eatle: Well that took a lot of energy Slaps alphatrix Jetray: JETRAY!!! Meanwhile Mayson: I see you sif you can't hide from me forever Mayson see's sif Mayson: Gotcha Sif: What the get off of me Slaps alphatrix Heatblast: HEATBLA... Mayson: Stupid robots i need more training Unknown: What HAPPENED Mayson: Sir your alive but how Unknown: I told you i have extra lives Mayson: I don't know what that means but okay Unknown: So where is the thing you told me about Mayson: What thing? Unknown: The one THAT WILL CATCH SIF!!!! Mayson: Oh Mayson: Here sir this tracking device will find sif for sure or his alphatrix Unknown: Perfect Later at sif's house Sif: Mom what for dinner? Sif: Mom you there See's a message at his computer Message says.... Sif i got your friend Bradly and your mom faith if you wanna see them alive again then you better give me the alpha if u come here and attack then i will kill your friends and family -Mayson grey Address will be sent in another message Sif: Oh my god Mayson YOUR GOING DOWN Meanwhile Unknown: Do you think he will be here Mayson: Uh yeah thats for sure Faith: let us go sif didn't do anything Mayson: He did thats why were sending him the wrong address the place we sent him was a trap Bradly: Well he has a watch that will make him be a monster Faith: Are you that stupid Bradly: Im serious Suddenly Sif: Let them go Mayson: How did u find us Sif: Ultimate wildmutt Mayson: Oh Time to go hero Slaps alphatrix Overkill: OVERKILL Unknown: Not so fast will be the one to destroy you Overkill: We will see about that Unknown: Yeah we will it will be your doom muhahahahahaaaaaa (To be continued) Category:Episodes Category:Sif 100 Category:NUKEMS WINS Category:NUKEMS WINS Cartoons